


And now,

by soulpunk1808



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpunk1808/pseuds/soulpunk1808
Summary: This is for my favourite nerd, of whom i love @too_weird_to_live





	And now,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticdragonair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/gifts).



> This is for my favourite nerd, of whom i love @too_weird_to_live

And then Sirius proposed to Lupin  
Then they got married  
Happily ever after


End file.
